Possesion
by Animeotaku123
Summary: The "Possesion" spell has the ability to turn the heart of a good to evil. It was then when I knew that this wasn't the Natsu I knew. "Natsu snap out of it!" I cried, desperation in my voice. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna! I know I said I'll upload at October but I can't wait ^^ Here's my first Fairy Tail story, hope you enjoy. Nalu ^^

**_Possesion_**

Looking at the fallen mage, Natsu extinguished his flame and shouted happily for Lucy to go back. He had defeated the mage so quickly that they didn't even know what his magic was. Lucy sighed and smiled, "As expected of him I guess."the fallen mage looked up, eyes full of hatred and vengeance. He casted one last spell before he fell into unconsciouness. The "Possesion" spell, the spell to turn the heart of a good to an evil, (about the same theory as Nirvana)"Hey,wanna get some fish for Happy? I feel bad for leaving him sick at home... Why don't..." he stopped at mid sentence and his eyes were wide open with horror. Lucy looked at him curiously, she had never seen Natsu like this before, before she could ask if he was alright , he fell down to the ground, unconscious."Natsu! Natsu! Can you hear me?" Lucy shouted frantically while kneeling beside the unconscious body but the words could not reach him.

Lucy's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he was regaining conscious. "Natsu what happened? Don't scare me like that... If its another one of your pranks, I'm gonna kill..." I stopped in mid sentence when Natsu turned his head and grinned at me, but this was not one of his signature grins, it was one of a killer, pleasurely awaiting for the moment to devour its was then when I knew that this wasn't the Natsu I knew. I started to back away, now afraid of the fire dragonslayer. His eyes, which were ones full of compassion and happiness before, has turned to one completely filled with hatred,eyes who bore no grabbed my hand and engulfed his hands in flames and his smirk went broader as the scream I gave grew louder and louder. "Natsu! Snap out of it!" I cried out, desperation in my voice. He kicked me in the gut and I was sent flying across the area." Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I shouted as I summoned Aries to cushion myself. A wall of wool appeared behind me and I thanked Aries for her left arm was hurting badly and each mild move I made sent great amount of pain shooting throught my whole body, the pain was excruciating and my stomach ached as I tried to get up. I bit my lip and willed myself to carry on. I scanned across the area for his presence but instead I found none...

Like or hate it? Please review! ^^ Aye sir!

~Otaku


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! It made my day! ^^**

"Karyuu No..." "Wait...that's..." "Tekkeng!" Before I could react, I was sent flying across the area as I made a big hole in the rock wall. As my eyelids gradually begin to open, I made out a smirking pink haired teenage, mercilessly cracking his knuckles. I secretly reached for the key of the lion, hoping Loke could help me figure out a solution to this problem, but the dragonslayer took and kicked my keys away. I yelped in pain when he stepped on my hand. It was obvious he was enjoying this. He kicked me into a sitting position and grabbed my chin, turning it around and examining it like it was a block of wood ready to be carved. I clenched my fist and managed to release my head from his iron grip and tackled him to the ground by suprise. "Natsu snap out of it!" I shouted desperately, my tears landing on his face.

He took no heed of this and kicked me to the ground, grabbing me by the neck. He lifted me up to the air. He smirked sadistically as I fought desperately for oxygen.I looked into his eyes, once which were full of compassion before. Is this the end? Am I going to die? At the hands of the one I love? I managed to mutter out four words before darkness engulfed me,"Natsu... Please come back..." With that , my eyelids began to close as the blood from my injuries trickled down...

To be continued... ^^

I assure all of you, this would not be a death fic so don't worry ^^ I'm really sorry this chapter is so short,I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger.

Like or hate it? Please review ^^ Aye sir!

~Otaku


End file.
